A Summer to Remember
by Sugoi Tera
Summary: Sora and friends have just gotten out of school. Now, they have another thing to look foreward to, Summer Camp! Sora x Kairi/Roxas x Namine/Axel x OC/Riku x OC


Me: Hai guys! Okay, this is my first attempt at a fan fic like this, so sorry if it's bad _

Kairi: Oh~ I'm the star?

Me: -nodnod-

Sora: Hey! Since when am I not? I'm the hero of the stupid game anyways!

Riku: Chill, Sora.

Kairi: Sugoi Tera does not own anything about Kingdom Hearts!

Chapter 1: Summer Camp

So… Sora, Riku, and I have been best friends ever since we were children. Everyone knows this. Well… new people might not, but that's not the point. The point of the matter is, we're very close friends and love spending all the time we have with each other. What brings me to beginning the story like this? Well… I'm actually not sure why? I promise you now, this isn't going to be one of those stories that are extremely boring that you fall asleep… trust me… it happens. ANYWHO… let's begin this story shall we?

It all begins a little before school ended. Yes… Sora and Riku actually made it to school for once! GASP! What a surprise! We were sitting in class, talking a bit. It was almost time to go. The teacher was slack on us at the end of the day. He was just as anxious to get out of this hell forsaken school as we were. Sad, huh?

"Yes! I'm so glad schools almost over! Only 4 more days left" Sora grinned.

I looked to him, rolling my eyes somewhat. It wasn't like he went to school much as it was, but I had to agree. I was so glad to almost be done. Who wasn't? Even NAMINE wanted out, and let me tell you now… she actually LIKES school. Creepy huh? Well, I guess I can understand. Being locked up and never being allowed to attend school… I guess I'd be curious too.

I had to nod. "Yeah, I s'pose. I can't wait till we can stay up all not and not have to worry about getting up early" I told them.

I had noticed Riku had also nodded, agreeing with us. "Well, we're going to need to get jobs. Some things aren't free, ya'know?" he said.

That was true. Sure, we didn't have to pay to go to the beach. For god sakes! It was everywhere! Though, there were other things she wanted. Things that would cost money. Though, the thought of working bothered me. I didn't ever have an actual job. Selphie had worked at a beach shack, renting scuba gear and surf boards. You know, that type of stuff. How long had it been? God, It had to have been 2 years now. She had started when she was 15. Which, in case you didn't know, we're 17-years-old now. Saving the world and all that nonsense had ended 2 years ago.

Though, it made me wonder. How was everyone from the Organization back? I mean seriously?! Maybe it was some weird thing having to do with Kingdom Hearts. Hell, I don't know. At least now they aren't super obsessed when getting Kingdom Hearts and such anymore. They had given that up, thank god. Though, occasionally… I could have sworn I heard Xemnas shouting, "KINGDOM HEARTS~ MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Insert maniacal laugh here. It's a little creepy, but at the same time, very, very amusing.

I could have sworn I had just heard Sora moan, snapping out of the daze I was in for some reason. She was guessing he didn't want to get a job, either. But then… it WAS Sora, after all. He was always lazy when it came to work. Prime example: 3 years ago when Riku and I were working hard and getting things ready to see other worlds. What did he do? He slept! I mean… really? It wasn't new.

"But, I don't want to work!" Sora whined.

I saw as Riku smacked Sora across the head, then following it up with, "Suck it up. We're already 17. You're lucky you were able to escape getting a job all that time. Kairi, on the other hand, had plenty of time and chances to get a job".

I saw as his eyes went beady, as if saying that I was the lazy one. I pursed out my lips stubbornly. Why was I the only one getting the evil eye from Riku? Wait, no, I couldn't say that. Scratch that. So did Sora, but it was worse for me. I got to thinking about it. I guess I didn't have an excuse after all. But what would you do if you were always so worried about your best friends? Here's a little scenario for you.

Just imagine me working and then someone calling my name. I'd probably be like, "Sora!? Is that you?!" and then turn to see some random dude I've never met, giving me a weird look and walking off. Yeah… not exactly good for business… Could you blame me, though?

"Well, we've got that summer camp we're attending" I reminded them. We had been planning to go for a while.

"Oh! Yeah! That's going to be awesome" Sora said, grinning widely.

I couldn't help but giggle. His dorky smile always made me smile. Don't get me wrong, just because it's dorky doesn't mean I mean it in a mean way. No, of course not! All I mean is that it's dorky, but it suits Sora so well it's scary. Before they knew it, the bell finally rang. I was so glad to be out, getting my bags and leaving, but not without saying goodbye, running home.

I changed out of my school uniform and changed into my normal pink outfit. I favored it, but I do wear other stuff, also. I walked out of my home, stretching a little. I walked to the beach side, sitting in the sand. It felt nice and warm. Just think, 4 more days left.

* * *

Me: Sorry... it turned out bad

Sora: -eye balls- Liez!

Kairi & Riku: Please review us ;D


End file.
